Distance Up Close
by dellute
Summary: SEQUEL to 'Only the two of us'. So Miyu is back? How are things going to be? The same or with a pinch of romance and a bucket full of high school drama? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**DISTANCE UP CLOSE**

**Author's note: **Hello everyone! This is a sequel to 'Only the two of us". I know I didn't end that one quite well but I really wanted to follow the events occurring in the series! Hope you all like the sequel :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Daa Daa Daa! (I wished I did thought. But if did, the series would have been never ending :P)

~~~~0~~~~

**Chapter 1: New Introductions**

The classroom of 4-1 was pretty noisy as usual. All were busy chatting with their classmates, screaming, shouting, arguing, and gossiping. Except for one.

A certain auburn orbed brunette was quiet. Nothing unusual about it really as he was known for his cool demeanor. His fan following had increased over the years and now being in the last year of high school, he was the most desired senior of the school.

But that really didn't matter much to him. Life was ok. Life had always been ok for him until two blondes and a cat-dog creature had entered his life, stayed at his house. They were his family.

He missed Ruu and Wanya. He considered Ruu and Wanya very close to his heart. Those aliens did create havoc in his life, but it was a good kind of havoc. And his partner in handling such nerve wrecking situations was a cute but totally klutzy blonde girl, Miyu.

He was as usual quiet, looking outside the window. But his thoughts weren't.

He had missed those aliens but he missed that girl dearly. Of course, there was no admitting to that even after he was asked and teased by his father and his friends.

Yes, they did keep in touch. Calls were a bit frequent in the beginning months but since life went on they got busy by the moment. Kanata was still in the student council and his responsibilities grew with his post. Miyu, too, got busy with her extracurricular activities.

So the calls were cut down to once or twice a month. Miyu never came back. Every vacation her parents took her some place or the other.

Kanata never considered visiting. He doesn't know why. Or maybe he does. (A/N: read last chapter of 'only the two of us.')

So today was the second day of the fourth year of high school. Friends were busy greeting each other.

Sensei Harukashi walked in. She was a small petite lady but don't let her looks deceive you. She was quite strict and scary when it came to having mannered and disciplined students.

"Good morning, class." she greeted her students. The class greeted her back.

Just then a knock was heard and the sensei turned her head. "Oh sorry! I forgot." The class fell silent.

"Well class, we have new students joining us this year. Please come in."

Kanata heard girls squeal as soon as a boy with black wavy hair and amber eyes walked in.

"Oh gosh! He's so handsome!"

"Yeah he is. But Saionji-kun is still unmatched."

"I doubt that. He looks pretty cool."

"Wow, two handsome guys in our class. This will be a good year! Hehehe."

Kanata heard these statements from the lovestruck girls in his class. Well really he didn't care. He would be grateful if these girls switched their interest from him to the new guy and let him be in peace.

He glanced at the new guy and just then their teacher called out to him.

"Hello everyone. I'm Nakahara Raiden"

"Ooooh", the girls drooled.

"Thank you Nakahara-san. Now there's an empty seat near the window. You could sit there." The teacher pointed out.

He thanked her and took his seat. It was just next to Kanata's. Kanata's view of the window was obstructed.

"Saionji-kun is our class president and he is a very responsible student." the sensei stated. All the girls nodded in agreement.

"Saionji-kun." Sensei called out. Kanata stood up.

"Please show Nakahara-san around the school during break time."

"Sure sensei." Kanata replied and sat down.

Raiden shook hands with Kanata following the introductions.

Lectures began and the day went on. It was break time and after having lunch Kanata toured Raiden around the school. He preferred going near the end of the break since the hallways would be a bit empty and he could hope to be spared from the following around by his massive fan club's members.

"Saionji-kun, thanks for showing me around. I don't know anyone here. So I hope we could be friends." Raiden spoke while they were touring.

"Sure." replied Kanata and then the bell rang.

"Crap. Break's over. Let's hurry back." said Kanata and walked quickly towards the class and Raiden followed. They were in the other wing of the school.

Finally they reached their floor. There was no noise coming from the classroom indicating that the lecture has started.

As Kanata neared the class, he heard the sensei speak about some another new student.

As soon as he reached he saw something, or rather someone who made his heart stop.

"Miyu…" the name escaped his lips as he saw a girl with the same long silky blonde hair let open. She turned to look at him and so did the entire class.

Her emerald orbs were still the same, the same beauty and innocence in them. She smiled at him.

Kanata was gaping and he was snapped back to reality at the sensei's words, "Saionji-kun, please come in and take your seat. You are already five minutes late."

Kanata nodded and went to his seat. Raiden followed him.

"Now, Kouzuki-san, introduce yourself."

She nodded and started, "Hello everyone. I'm Kouzuki Miyu. As some of you may know I'm not actually a newcomer here. I had been in this school during middle school. I'm glad to be back here for my last schooling year and also to see all these familiar faces."

Nanami and Aya waved to her in excitement. Miyu waved back. And she turned to Kanata and she could see him still processing what was happening. She chuckled mentally.

"Kouzuki-san, you can sit near the window, behind Nakahara-san."

~~~~0~~~~

**Author's Note: **How was it? Like it? Hate it? Please leave a review! Hoping for reviewers rather than silent viewers! Need all that feedback! So pretty please click the button bellow :*

~~~~0~~~~

UP NEXT ON '**Distance Up Close'**

"_In a week! And you'll be staying at the Saionji's again!"_

"_Hi. I'm Nakahara Raiden. And you are Kouzuki san, right?"_

"_She hasn't been as violent as Chris chan used to be. Thank God!"_

"_BAKA OYAJI! NOT AGAIN?!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISTANCE UP CLOSE**

**Author's note: **Thankyou viewers, especially **Unique api **and **shannonjacob21 **for your reviews. The following chapter is in the form of POVs, former being Miyu's and the latter being Kanata's. hope you'll find it pleasing. :)

**Chapter 2: Déjà vu**

Aaaah… it feels so good to be back at this place. I missed it so much.

I am enjoying a bath at the Saionji temple. I needed to relax after undergoing all that anxiety today.

So my parents decided to go right back into character. A week before they say they need to tell me something during dinner time.

"Miyu dear. We need to tell you something." my mom said, acting all cool.

"Nani?" I asked.

Now my dad started to get nervous, "Aa... er... Miyu.."

"Ummm... darling… I'll handle it. Sweety we know you miss Heiomachi, right?" mom asked me.

"Uh..yeah.. But how's it relevant?" I asked.

"So would you like to complete your last year of highschool back there?" she asked me with twinkling eyes.

Now I know they had a reason and they aren't so considerate. There had to be another motive to send me away!

"Sigh... Why are you suggesting this, mom? You planning to send me away, AGAIN?" I asked.

"Yes sweety. We are very sorry but we are needed back in America. We are needed to supervise another mission. Actually your dad is needed and they said I could help train the young astronauts." my mom revealed her motive while clasping my hands, still with those ambitious sparkling eyes.

"So Miyu, what do you think?" papa asked me. As if I had any say in this.

"Sigh… ok. When do I leave? And where do I stay?" I asked.

"In a week! And you'll be staying at the Saionji's again!" my mom exclaimed.

Okay. Okay. I got excited hearing this. I did want to go back. I missed my friends and er... Kanata too…

Over these years I felt so lonely. Sure I had my old friends. But I missed Aya and Nanami chan a lot. And others too. I missed Ruu and Wanya so much that I would have my sessions of silent sobs now and then. And Kanata? What about him? That arrogant idiot! Yeah, he is one! And I missed him…

His absence made me feel weird, like something is missing. I guess he was just my very close friend though I did harbor some feelings, but I was never sure of it being a romantic or a platonic one.

And anyways I'm sure Kanata has no feelings in that way for me. I guess he would have told me otherwise.

I began to blush and became all red.

"Honey, are feeling well? You feel all warm? Are you having a fever?" mom asked me while feeling my temple.

"Yeah mom. I'm fine. So I'm ready to go back there." I smiled.

"Oh! That's great honey!" exclaimed mama and both of them hugged me. "We talked to Hosho san already. Just go on Wednesday. That's the day of our flight. Take the morning train. You'll be there for your second day of school. We already have your uniform stitched."

Great. Just great. So my opinion didn't matter anyway. They never intended to ASK me if I wanted to go or not. Well, these are my parents. I can't expect more.

So my parents were supposed to drop me early in the morning so I could attend school immediately. But guess what? We got late. And when we reached, Kanata had already left for school and I wanted to see him so badly. I hadn't seen him for four years!

Well, ok. I'll go to school in the lunch break. I really wanted to see everyone. There were butterflies in my stomach as I reached the school.

I didn't know if I would be in his class or no. My classroom was 4-1. I crossed my fingers and walked in.

So I was not that lucky, I thought. There was no Kanata there.

Our class teacher sensei Harukashi introduced me to the class. I was so glad Aya chan and Nanami chan were in the same class!

As I was about to begin, heads turned towards the door and I turned too. There was a very handsome guy standing in the doorway. 'Could it be?' I thought and as everything became clearer, as I saw the same chocolate brown eyes looking at me, the same eyes which could spike my BP, I recognized the jerk, the idiot, the sweet caring guy, my best friend Kanata Saionji.

I didn't notice but I started smiling and he just stood and stared. He was shocked I suppose. I didn't know I could do that to him. Good thing I told mom to tell Saionji-sama to keep it a secret from him. Surprise surprise!

"Saionji-kun, please come in and take your seat. You are already five minutes late." the sensei called him and Kanata was normal again. As he came in I saw the other guy behind him. He seemed like a new face.

The new guy smiled at me and went to his place, which was besides Kanata.

Sensei asked for my introductions. "Hello everyone. I'm Kouzuki Miyu. As some of you may know I'm not actually a newcomer here. I had been in this school during middle school. I'm glad to be back here for my last schooling year and also to see all these familiar faces." I introduced myself.

The teacher showed me my place which was behind the new guy and diagonal to Kanata. I was happy he was within audible radius.

I stared at that idiot, waiting for him to turn. I guess he was still busy processing what was happening. Now I got confused. Was he happy that I was here or no?

He finally turned and before I could say something the guy ahead of me turned to look at me and extended his hand.

"Hi. I'm Nakahara Raiden. And you are Kouzuki san, right?" he asked and extended his hand. That's when I saw how cute he looked. I shook his hand and replied a "Yes".

I turned my eyes towards Kanata, he was ignoring me. How dare that jerk?!

But then I thought he probably didn't want to get scolded by our teacher.

So school was finally over. We didn't get any actual time to greet each other since there was no time gap in the teachers leaving and entering the class.

I, however, managed to whisper a "Hi" to him which he responded with a "Hi" too. I couldn't look at him with a clear view since he kept his palm on his cheek every now and then.

So as the final bell rang, my two besties rushed to me with open arms. We had our share of squeals and giggles. Gosh! I really missed these two!

Kanata stood up and walked towards me. I was preparing myself to tease him on his reaction. But no. That couldn't happen.

A girl, a very pretty girl with very dark brown hair and violet eyes, came up and grabbed his arm and all I could hear her speak was something about a very important student council meeting and about being late.

I could see Kanata a bit disturbed and he nodded. But before letting her drag him, he spoke out, "We need to talk. I'll call you once I'm done. Don't wait for me, it'll take time."

I nodded and smiled back. Still the ever so popular Kanata Saionji.

"Who is she?" I asked the girls.

"She's Takeda Misaki. She joined at the beginning of highschool. She's pretty rich and popular. And everyone knows she's onto Kanata." Aya spoke.

"Yeah. But Saionji-kun cares two hoots about her. He treats her like every other girl. Yet she's so persistent." Nanami continued.

'Hmmm… another fan girl like Chris chan. But I guess she can't be as dangerous as her.' I thought.

"She hasn't been as violent as Chris chan used to be. Thank God!" said Nanami as if reading my mind.

"And I'm really glad Chris-chan and Nozumu-kun got together. Who would've thought, eh?" Aya spoke.

"Ah yes. Now Miyu doesn't need to worry about competing for Saionji-kun with a friend, neh Miyu?" Nanami teased me.

Aya, too, started, scribbling in her notebook, probably having another idea for a play from the current scenario.

"Hey! Nothing like that! Kanata's my friend. And I don't think harbors any such feelings for me." I replied with a slight blush. But I was angry too! They never give up teasing me.

"I doubt that. After you left he seemed a bit different." Nanami said.

"As in?" I asked.

"Well, he seemed to get too lost in thought now and then. And he even spaced out in class more than once." Aya chan explained

That doesn't seem like Kanata. I know.

"He probably was missing Ruu and Wanya." I told them.

"Maybe…" they shrugged it off.

So they asked me where I would be living and we made shopping plans and all. Basic teen stuff. They told me about Chris-chan and Nozumu-kun and other gossips. And I headed home. I wonder if he'll figure out I'm staying at his place.

I reached the temple and Ojisan greeted me. He suggested I have a bath and it seemed like a good idea.

So I am enjoying my bath. My cell phone battery was dead and I put it to charge in my room. Good that I won't be disturbed during my relaxing time.

I got out of the tub to get soap and began scrubbing my legs while leaning my head at the back.

Wait, I hear some noise. I turned and saw the open door and someone, no wait, KANATA standing there. All still and half naked. Wait, this seems similar. I'm having some sort of a déjà vu moment.

This is no time to think about that! I'm naked and this idiot is staring at me like I'm some alien!

~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~

So I'm climbing up the stairs to my house. What a day today was!

Never did I think that Miyu would come back. Not that I was upset about it. Let's just say I am surprised, um.. er.. a good kind of surprised I suppose.

Ahem. I was pretty surprised when I first saw her, I must admit. She looked so... so... umm... matured! But yet the same. Sigh…

Plus, she was seated close to me. I didn't know how to react so I preferred not turning back, trying to calm down. And when I did, she was shaking hands with that new guy Nakahara. Hmpf.

Well, she was busy so I decided not to disturb her. I could feel her staring at me but I tried not to look at her. And I saw that Nakahara taking glances of her again and again. I should warn Miyu about him. She has to be sweet with everyone, right?! Stupid girl.

We didn't get time to talk in between lectures, but she did manage to say a "Hi" to me which I responded back with another "Hi".

As school got over I went to talk to her. She looked at me with those same bright green eyes after her typical girly hello with Konishi and Tenchi. But then this Takeda came and grabbed my arm. Damn it.

She told me that I had to attend that stupid student council meeting and we were already late. I told Miyu that we would talk later and that I would call her.

I took her hand off me. I hate such clingy girls. But I guess she meant no harm and I shouldn't channel my frustrations towards her. She was just thinking in my interest.

Why do girls have to be so nosy? Takeda asked all about Miyu and how I knew her and all. Probably she required another topic for gossip. I just told her our parents were family friends and skipped the part of us living together.

After I left I tried calling Miyu on her cell phone but I couldn't reach her. As I reached the top, I saw Oyaji sweeping the entrance. "Tadaima!" I called out.

"Okaeri, Kanata." Oyaji welcomed me. He asked me if anything interesting happened. From his smirk I could make out he knew Miyu was coming back. I just ignored him and headed to the bathroom. This summer is so hot.

On my way I removed my shirt and opened the bathroom door.

Huh, what? Is that Miyu?! She's in our tub, scrubbing her... er... legs. And she's….

She's staring back at me. This seems so familiar. Déjà vu?

Suddenly she gave out a shrill scream and I now realize that I had been staring for too long. Damn it, Kanata!

~~~~~0~~~~~

Miyu let out a shrill scream which alerted Kanata of the flying soap bar coming in his direction. He was quick enough to dodge it by exiting and closing the bathroom door.

"BAKA OYAJI! NOT AGAIN?!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! NOT AGAIN?!"

~~~~~0~~~~~

**A/N: **I really hope this POV version was reader friendly. Don't worry, hopefully I won't have these in the future chapters. Now please be a darling and review! ;)

~~~~~0~~~~~

NEXT ON "Distance up close"

"_Yes. Now go and apologize."_

"_Aah Miyu-chi! You have bloomed over the years. You look beautiful!"_

"_They even came together today. Do you suppose they live together?"_

"_Glad to meet you all. I'm Kouzuki Miyu. All of you are from my class, right?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Hey I'm really sorry for the late update. Life has been pretty hectic lately. Thank you **jdcocoagirl, littlepuppyislost, shannonjacob21, Unique api **and **Evelyn **for your wonderful reviews. It always keeps me encouraged to write more!

So now here goes… hope you all will enjoy :)

**DISTANCE UP CLOSE**

**Chapter 3: Unknown Rivals**

"Now now Kanata... Calm down." Hosho Saionji sweat dropped.

"You stupid old man! You couldn't have told me Miyu was staying with us?!" Kanata shouted.

"Uh... er... I was about to but you sort of ignored me and went inside." Hosho said while scratching his bald head.

"Urgh…! Whatever!" Kanata said through gritted teeth and curled up fists. "Now how am I supposed to convince her that it was an accident, again?!"

Before Hosho could reply they both turned to see the blonde with dripping wet hair and a twitching eyebrow stomping towards her room.

"See?" Kanata pointed out in a pissed tone.

"Yes. Now go and apologize." Stated Hosho and pushed his son towards Miyu's room but Kanata resisted. "I'll apologize when she has calmed down. If she's the same Miyu she was back then, then I won't survive in one piece." Kanata explained with a twitching eyebrow.

~~~~~~0~~~~~~

It was dinner time. Kanata decided that he would cook one of his best pumpkin dishes in order to lighten up the mood.

At the call for dinner from the elder Saionji, Miyu left her room for the first time since the afternoon incident.

There was silence at the dinner table, both teens with crossed eyebrows and the occasional blushes when their eyes met and the temple monk trying to ignore the cold vibes being emitted from them.

"You know Miyu-chan, Kanata made dinner himself." Hosho said.

Miyu looked up and gave a faint smile and spoke, "I figured it out seeing it's a pumpkin dish."

Hearing this Kanata blushed and looked at her and she looked at him and both of them let out soft chuckles. The elder Saionji was confused as to what just happened.

Hosho realized he should leave the scene and let the two teens sort out things so he got up and excused himself.

Both fell silent as they were left alone.

"I'm sorry Miyu. It was unintentional." Kanata began without looking up from his bowl of pumpkin soup.

"I know this has happened before and it is hard to believe that it was an accident but it was. You know how Oyaji is. He is just as useless as…" before Kanata could say anything he was cut off by Miyu's "Hn".

He looked up and saw Miyu fidgeting with her hair and she looked up at him. "It's ok Kanata."

Kanata smiled and so did she.

"By the way, why are you here?" Kanata asked.

"Huh? You are not glad I'm back? It's ok I'll arrange for some other placed to stay." Miyu replied with a pout.

"Baka. I did not say that. I mean to ask what situation led you to coming back here." Kanata asked calmly.

"What do you think?" Miyu asked.

Kanata shrugged his shoulders implying he doesn't know. Miyu sighed and got up picking her plate and bowl and walked towards the sink saying, "The same reason as before. You know my parents."

He could sense the sadness in her tone and he knew how upset she was as they had promised her they wouldn't leave her like that again and so Kanata chose to divert the topic.

"So Miyu, how were things at your place? I mean school and all?" Kanata asked as he too came to help Miyu wash the dishes.

"Umm things were ok. My grades have improved over these years, especially math." Miyu smirked.

"Really? You survived without my help?" Kanata asked incredously.

Miyu chuckled and replied, "Initially I didn't, I almost flunked. But then mom dad got me a tutor. He taught me well."

"Oh. Good for you." Kanata replied. "And anything else?"

"You mean my dancing? It was going good I guess. The next year they were going to make me sing too, but good thing I transferred. I don't like singing solo in front of a large audience." Miyu said.

"Uh huh…" replied Kanata as they got done with the dishes. "Say… did Konishi and Tenchi know you were coming?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Er... yeah. Why do you ask?" Miyu asked.

"Nothing." Replied Kanata as he understood why those two kept giggling while talking to him on the first day of school.

"So? How was my surprise, eh?" Miyu narrowed her eyes in a joking gesture and gave a smirk.

"Hmmm… It wasn't anything that creative so it was ok I guess." Kanata replied putting hands in his pockets.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? You are still so mean." Miyu pouted.

"Haha I'm kidding, Miyu. It was nice." Kanata replied with a faint smile.

"Hmmm ok… Jaa. I'll sleep now. I'm very tired from the travelling." Miyu stated and headed out of the kitchen.

"Oyasumi, Kanata."

"Oyasumi."

After she left, Kanata decided now he could have a bath in peace. 'God knows where that stupid father of mine is.' He thought and headed to the bathroom.

After a cool relaxing bath he left the bathroom with only a towel on. It was a habit now since he didn't have any girl living with him and he didn't bother to change it since Miyu was already asleep.

He walked the passage way while drying his hair and stopped as he saw a similar figure sitting on the same place he and Miyu used to sit and star gaze.

Miyu was sitting cross-legged with both palms resting behind her back and gazing up to see the lunar lit sky, wearing black and white anime printed pajama shorts and a loose black T-back top. She missed this view.

Kanata had been attracted to Miyu in the past but in this moment it was too much to handle. Miyu no longer held a childish figure. She had matured well, very well in his eyes. She looked too beautiful and alluring. 'Stop it' he scolded himself mentally but his hormones didn't listen to him anyways. In the warm summer breeze he realized his bathing was of no use to cool him off since his body was heating up again.

He thought it would be the best to flee the scene and took a step forward hoping that Miyu wouldn't notice, but she did.

She turned to look at the towel clad Kanata Saionji looking back at her.

Miyu saw his bare chest and his well toned torso. He looked magnificent. Miyu knew he was handsome, but this view was just so.. so.. Majestic... as the moon light made his body and his auburn hair glisten.

Miyu's eyes widened as she realized he was just wearing a towel and that she had been staring for too long. She felt hot all over her body and she averted her eyes back to the sky, tilting her head away from him so that he couldn't see her blush. Her heart was thumping furiously and she couldn't believe he still had that effect on her, that too ten times worse!

Miyu's silence surprised Kanata a lot. He was expecting at least a 'Kyaaa! You pervert!' from her but all he got was a blushing Miyu. Oh yes, he did see her blushing.

He smirked and slowly walked in his room's direction, but he couldn't miss the opportunity. "Say Miyu, I hope you have three four alarms to wake you up since you are such a deep snoozer." He teased.

"Why you jerk!" Miyu jerked her head looking pissed. Kanata just poked his tongue out and turned away, letting out chuckles.

'Some things will never change.' Thought Miyu and smiled; hoping they never would as she saw his retreating figure.

~~~~~~0~~~~~~

It was a new day and the duo was running late for school.

All these years Kanata had never been late, but the re-entry of the blonde brought him back to the same misfortune. She didn't wake up even with her alarm buzzing away and Kanata had to come in and shout her name to wake her up. 'Some things will never change', he thought and smiled.

They somehow managed to reach the classroom a minute before the sensei's entry all exhausted which followed several gasps from fellow classmates. Their arrival together wasn't a pleasing sight to many of the girls in the class; one girl in particular.

It was break time and the three girls got together. Miyu heard a familiar voice calling her out.

"Miyu-chi!" Miyu turned and saw Nozumu and Santa smiling and heading towards them.

"Aah Nozumu-kun, Santa-kun! It's so nice to see you guys after such a long time!" Miyu exclaimed.

"Likewise, Kouzuki-san." Santa greeted back.

"Aah Miyu-chi! You have bloomed over the years. You look beautiful!" complimented Nozumu and 'popped' a rose and offered it to Miyu.

Miyu saw the expressions of her friends change to fear and she sensed the similar gothic vibes she felt when she would be close to Kanata in their middle school years. At a distance, stood a pink haired lass with a dark purple aura.

"Nozumu…" she huffed.

"Christine! Baby! Look who's here!" Nozumu exclaimed by placing an arm around Christine's waist, knowing quite well how to calm his over possessive girlfriend.

Christine snapped out of her jealous rage and began to blush and then looked to see Miyu. "Eeeeeeeee! Miyu-chan! It's been so long!" she exclaimed and hugged her friend tight.

Meanwhile, Misaki and her disciples were hounding Kanata and speaking about some upcoming prom and other events and Kanata was listening to it all half heartedly for his attention was on another blonde meeting up with her old friends.

Kanata decided he could not take any more of these girls' babbling and headed towards Miyu.

"Oh ho Kanata, you must be the happiest of us all, eh?" teased Santa with a smirk.

The girls gave out slight giggles and Miyu became red as a tomato. Kanata very calmly told Santa to shut up. The grin on Santa's face was getting on his nerves.

As Miyu, Kanata and the gang discussed on Miyu's surprise and stay, they were unaware of a certain group of girls eyeing Miyu unpleasantly.

"Who does she think she is? Strutting in here and taking Saionji-kun's attention all to herself?"

"Yeah. I don't like her."

"They even came together today. Do you suppose they live together?"

"I've heard they did even before. I'm sure this witch has him bewitched."

"Now guys, she might just be a friend." Kida defended; one of the girls.

"Haven't you seen how she looks at him?! Misaki-chan, what will we do?"

All this while, Misaki was glaring daggers at Miyu. She jerked her head towards Sora, who spoke the last sentence. "She's no match for me. Just look at her. She is nothing. Kanata-kun just treats her nicely because it is an obligation. I intend to find out more about her though."

~~~~~~0~~~~~~

Miyu excused herself to use the restroom. She felt she was being followed but when she turned she saw no one suspicious.

After leaving the restroom she was startled by sudden figures appearing in front of her.

"Hi! I'm Kida! And this is Miruri, Natsumi, Sora and Misaki! Nice to have you as a classmate, Miyu-chan!" greeted Kida.

Miyu was quite overwhelmed with the sudden hospitality as all the girls extended their hands, except one.

Miyu bowed down courteously and said, "Glad to meet you all. I'm Kouzuki Miyu. All of you are from my class, right?"

"Yeah. Except me. I'm in the class next to you." replied Kida.

All smiled at her except a certain brunette. She had a bitter pleasant smirk plastered on her face.

"Hi I'm Misaki." She extended her hand. "Hope to get to know you well."

There was something in her voice, her words seemed hollow. Miyu ignored those thoughts and being the polite kind girl she always has been, she shook her hand with a smile. "Yes Misaki-san. I hope we can be friends."

"Of course."

~~~~~0~~~~~

**A/N: **So now how was it? Please review. Pretty please :3

The next update will take me time since I have to prepare my entrance exams. Wish me luck! .

But I'll try to update as soon as possible!

~~~~~0~~~~~

NEXT ON '**Distance up close**'

"_Grrrrr… Why am I bothered?! He can talk to whoever he likes!"_

"_It's the same pattern. They'll never change!"_

"_We meet again, Okaan-san."_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISTANCE UP CLOSE**

**Author's note: **WISHING YOU ALL A VERY HAPPY AND PROSPEROUS NEW YEAR!

I'm really sorry for the late update. I have been very busy lately. So how were the holidays? Hoped you all enjoyed! ^.^

Thank you all for the supportive reviews!

Here's my new year's present to all you dear viewers!

~~~~~0~~~~~

**Chapter 4: Uncertain feelings**

'Uuugh! This stupid arrogant guy!' Miyu was cursing Kanata while changing her clothes.

The two teens hadn't quite been on talking terms for a while. A valid reason for this? Even Miyu couldn't find one. Just that Kanata is an insensitive jerk.

It had been a normal day at school; Aya planning for an upcoming drama, Nanami trying to calm her down, Santa criticizing the cheesy Nozumu and Christine throwing Santa off his chair in return, and Miyu relishing her friends' antics while Kanata couldn't spare much time since all his time was taken up by his other responsibilities. Responsibilities as well as fans.

But along with the good things there were the unpleasant parts where her outdoor shoes had been filled with rice balls. Lately there were frequent childish pranks being played on her with the culprit remaining unknown. Aya and Nanami had concluded that it must just be a bunch of jealous girls who couldn't bear to see their Kanata-kun having another girl in his life.

Of course, she had become popular with the others; mostly the male crowd. She assumed it to be due to her mom being the famous astronaut Miki-san. But the guys knew it to be for other reasons too. She was a very beautiful blonde.

At the end of school, Kanata and Miyu would go home together and many a times she would leave alone since Kanata had quite frequent time consuming responsibilities as student body president. But she would always ask whether she should leave without him or no.

But today before she could ask him she saw him being dragged by Misaki outside their classroom. She called for him but he didn't seem to acknowledge her.

She felt a burning sensation in her tummy at the sight of this. There had been many who termed Kanata and Misaki as a great looking couple. Miyu wanted to believe he had no feelings for that girl.

As she was getting lost in her trail of thoughts she was startled by the sudden pat on her back.

"Neh Miyu, are you leaving or waiting for Kanata?" asked Aya.

"Uhh er I think I'll wait for him. I have to remind him to go grocery shopping." Miyu smiled back.

"Ok Miyu. Bye bye. Meet you tomorrow." said Aya and both Aya and Nanami waved her goodbye.

Miyu waved back and then she looked back to see Raiden Nakahara standing next to her.

Miyu blinked twice and asked, "Hey Raiden-kun, what's up?"

"Hello Miyu-chan. So waiting for Kanata?" asked the guy with silky long raven locks.

"Erm... Yeah..." Miyu replied looking down. "Anyways it's not what others would think. I need to remind him he has to go grocery shopping and I'm not doing it for him." continued Miyu with a stronger tone.

"Neh Miyu-chan, do you like Kanata-kun?" asked Raiden.

Miyu was startled with that question and looked up at him with wide eyes. She couldn't squeak a word.

"Yes?" asked Raiden again with an arched eyebrow.

Miyu gathered her wits and scrunched up her flustered face and answered with a trembling but a strong tone, "N..n..not like that! We are great friends!"

"Aah. Good." he grinned.

"Huh?" asked a confused Miyu.

"By the way Miyu-chan, you look pretty cute with a blush." he said and the next action of him placing a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear reddened her face even further.

She was contemplating on how to react to the sudden intimacy and just then she saw Raiden look towards the door with a smirk.

She turned back to see Kanata standing by the door but she couldn't make out his expression as his bangs were covering his face. As a reflex action she moved away from Raiden and turned to walk towards him but he didn't seem to notice that and walked away.

'How rude!' thought Miyu and went after him. "Kanata are you coming home with me now?" she asked running after him.

"No. I have work. And I'll be late since I have to go food shopping." replied Kanata with a distant tone with no sign of his footsteps stopping.

Miyu stopped walking after him and saw his retreating shadow. She felt hurt for she waited for him and that was the kind of gratitude he was showing and then decided to head home alone.

They hadn't spoken a word since then.

After changing clothes Miyu decided to read a magazine lying down on her futon. But instead of concentrating on it, she landed up pondering over today's events.

'Kanata didn't need to be so cold towards me. It seems like nothing has changed. But what ticked him? Did he over hear us? And even if he did what's it to him, huh? He was already busy with the attention that Misaki-chan was giving him. That idiot. He's such a jerk. He didn't even look behind while leaving with that girl. He probably preferred her company over mine!'

"Grrrrr… Why am I bothered?! He can talk to whoever he likes!" hissed Miyu through gritted teeth and placed down her magazine.

She walked towards the kitchen since she decided to cook dinner and wondered what groceries Kanata bought. If he had bought pumpkin she would definitely not cook it as a punishment to him. Yes, her cooking skills had developed from terrible to average.

On seeing the ingredients she decided on making a mixed vegetable stew. While chopping the cabbage Miyu was priding herself on the fall in the rate of her kitchen accidents but then she felt a sudden feeling of sadness rush through her veins. She had wondered quite a few times for reasons for her sudden depressing mood swings but she couldn't figure it out. But all of them were related to Kanata in some way or the other.

Just then everything went black in front of her eyes. The electricity seemed to be out. It was already dark outside and now she couldn't see a thing.

She heard the thumping sounds of feet and her name being called out.

"Miyu! Where are you?" she heard Kanata's voice.

"I'm in the kitchen!" she shouted back.

"Okay stay where you are, I'm coming! And where the hell is my stupid father when you need him!"

Now that he mentioned it, Miyu realized she hadn't seen Kanata's dad since morning. 'Where could he be?' she thought.

She saw Kanata walking towards her with the light of his cell phone. She felt relieved seeing him.

"Hey what are you holding in your hand?" Kanata asked.

Miyu looked down and saw her red stained knife.

"Good God Miyu! Put that knife down. You clumsy girl!" shrieked Kanata and rushed to her side.

He slowly took the knife from her and took her bleeding finger in his hand. "You idiot, can't you make out when you are cut?!"

Before Miyu could respond, he dragged her towards the sink holding her wrist; firmly yet gently.

Kanata placed his cell phone beside the sink and poured water on her finger from the tap.

"Honestly Miyu, you ought to be more careful." he spoke in a worried tone.

Miyu felt his warm hands holding hers with care and then looked at her wound. "Aaaah! It stings!" she bit her lip.

"What did you expect, you klutz." Kanata replied while drying her finger gently with a towel. "Now let's get this cut bandaged. Stay here." he ordered.

She did as he told her to. Kanata returned with the first aid kit.

"Does it hurt a lot?" he asked while gently blowing on her finger.

Miyu's eyes started to tear up a little to which Kanata was oblivious to. She felt his concern for her which she had experienced a few times in the past too. She was grateful to have him with her.

But along with gratefulness she felt another wave of emotions take over her body which was alien to her until recently when she came back to Heiomachi.

With the cellphone display light falling on their faces Miyu observed her housemate's features; how they had matured over the years. He looked even more handsome. He had the perfect features and she wanted to run her fingers through those silky chocolate locks.

Her pulse began to quicken. 'Oh God, Miyu. What are you thinking?'

But she couldn't control her wild emotions taking over her as his warm hands made way to her bare shoulders as she was wearing a spaghetti top. She had become wildly conscious of what to wear with Kanata around and always chose to wear cute clothes. She denied the reason being to impress Kanata.

"Hey Miyu? You look dazed. Are you ok?" Kanata shook her by the shoulders.

"Uhh... yeah… I'm good. Thanks Kanata." Miyu smiled back; regaining her composure.

The faint light bordered their faces as they looked at each other with deeper eye contact, a blush on both cheeks. Miyu could still feel herself tremble under his touch. It was a moment of silence, a moment of feelings untold waiting to be revealed.

"Er Miyu…" Kanata was the first to speak. "I…" just then a buzzing sound followed by a ringtone was heard. Kanata immediately removed his hands off Miyu's shoulders and turned towards his cellphone. It was Santa who had called them at such an intense moment.

"Hey… Yeah is that so? Oh ok… Yes Miyu is with me…" were the words spoken by Kanata over the call. The last statement made Miyu blush even more. "Okay Santa. Thanks for the info. Bye."

"Santa said the entire town is experiencing this blackout. When the lights will be back is not known." explained Kanata.

"Aah I see. So we better light up the house with candles." suggested Miyu.

"Yeah you do that. I'll search for that good for nothing dad." spoke Kanata while slapping his forehead. "You know the candles are in my Mom's room." and with that he left.

Miyu grabbed her cellphone and made her way to the late Hitomi Saionji's room. The last time she was there it was Halloween; her death anniversary.

Seeing her photograph over the cabinet, seeing how beautiful she was and where her Kanata got his looks from, remembering what a beautiful human being she was she felt just so peaceful. Miyu wanted to remember what little moments she had spent with her but she was too young to remember.

"We meet again, Okaan-san." whispered Miyu while sitting down in front of her picture. "Please excuse me for the intrusion but I need to borrow some candles."

Miyu removed the candles placed at the bottom drawer and she remembered coming across the baby journal which further made her remember the mention of the incident of her and Kanata having a bath together written in it. It was so embarrassing! She hoped that Kanata hadn't read it.

Her fear of it worsened since the baby journal was no longer there where she had found it earlier.

'Did Kanata take it and read it? Oh God it's so embarrassing! That idiot must be waiting to use it against me!' she thought with a depressed look and her head down.

She looked up and looked at the framed photograph of the female Saionji and her eyes softened.

"You know Okaan-san, you have a wonderful family. They have been so kind to me. Oji-san has always welcomed me whole heartedly and treats me like his own daughter. Kanata has also been pretty wonderful to me despite the teasing and taunts. You have a great son." said Miyu and sighed as she stared at her bandaged finger. It didn't hurt anymore.

"Kanata is great and I know that. But… but I feel more strongly for him. It is not only now but it's been the case for many years. These feeling are just stronger now. I myself am not too clear about what is it I feel. Er I think I love him… but I don't know if I'm worthy of him and whether he has the same feelings for me. He has so many girls swooning over him that it gets on my nerves at times. But then again, I have no right to be possessive. I am sorry if you feel I'm looking at your son the wrong way. I know he is worthy of something great and I will try to never be an obstacle in his life." conversed Miyu further with a lost deep look in her eyes. She was surprised herself at the revelation of her own feelings. Things were a bit clearer now.

"Oi Miyu! You know what a useless dad I have?!" she heard a pissed off Kanata walking in the passage and then entering the room.

Miyu had to change her mood and replied, "What is it Kanata?"

"Here. Read." said Kanata and put forth a piece of paper with writing on it.

Miyu took it and read it out in mumbles.

"To Kanata and Miyu-chan. I have to leave for Tibet urgently. Gen-san needs me to be his disciple and also train others. It is a privilege to serve Gen-san and so I have decided to leave. The date of my return is not known but I will be sure to write to you all. Take care of Miyu-chan, Kanata. The money is placed in the vault. Take care, kids."

Miyu stared back at Kanata with widened eyes. Kanata nodded with a twitching eyebrow as if to reconfirm that that they have to live alone and hide it from their school mates about it. And this time there is no Wanya to save them!

"It's the same pattern! They'll never change!" shouted Miyu while Kanata sweat dropped.

~~~~~0~~~~~

**A/N: **I am really sorry for not placing a preview of the next chapter since I haven't had the time to write it. Please excuse me :'(

Do drop a review. Would really appreciate it! :)

Have a great year ahead! ^.^


End file.
